


Alex, you can't fend for yourself

by Give_me_that_pen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Relationships, Law School, M/M, New York, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_that_pen/pseuds/Give_me_that_pen
Summary: For once in his life Alexander Hamilton had to admit defeat. He could not fund his college tuition. The only person he had left was George Washington, his old boss and fling. Nothing can go wrong, right? Unless there was someone new in George's life.(mentions financial struggles and mask wearing)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Thomas Jefferson & George Washington
Kudos: 11





	Alex, you can't fend for yourself

This was never how Alex intended for his life to pan out. Sure, he knew he would be met with many obstacles yet this weighed him down. Which is how he ended up in Washington’s office.

The law office wasn’t new to him. No, it was most definitely not. Alex had worked with Washington while he was in undergrad and was given a stellar recommendation to the top law school in New York. He left the law firm last year hoping the fling he had with George would end. There was no denying Alex missed George but they agreed to end things so he can focus on law school. He has heard rumors about this Jefferson guy in the firm's finance department. Allegedly in a relationship with Washington. He figured he would deal with that situation in three years time. 

Alex sat in the chair more anxious than usual. He couldn’t bear letting him down. No, you’re not letting him down this is reality- knock it off with the pity party. He couldn’t believe he became this desperate. Faintly a phone rings and the secretary in front of him answers. “Mr Hamilton? Mr Washington is ready for you, go right into his office” the secretary offered with warm eyes. Alex got up and grumbled a thanks, too nervous to understand what was going on. 

The steps towards Washington’s office were decreasing. Everything he had rehearsed had suddenly been forgotten. Alex walked past the offices surrounded by glass, no privacy, he made sure his mask was on correctly so he wouldn’t become a laughing stock. Suddenly he was met with the words “George Washington J.D.” or whatever, he couldn’t quite read in his nervous state. Take a deep breath, Alex. 

His knuckles came to the wooden door when it swang in an instant. Out came Washington, tall with an empty coffee cup in hand. “Alexander! I was just going to get another cup of coffee. Take a seat. I will be with you in a moment” George said, leaving Alex in an empty room.

Alex sat in silence taking in the room. Okay kid get it together. Straighten your spine, everything is fine. Oh my what will he say? I know I am letting him down. “Alexander,” George said, making his way back in and only semi taking Alex out of his thoughts. He nonchalantly shoved a fresh brewed coffee in Alex’s hand while drinking his own.

“What brings you in?” George finished sitting down. “I am in Law School” Alex blurted. George laughed, “I know, I wrote your recommendation letter. So, you came in here to tell me what I already know?” taking another sip of his coffee. “No sir I just-” Alex started, “I find myself in quite the financial struggle”. 

Instead of speaking George chose to listen and nod his head. 

“I can’t pay for my second year of law school,” Alex finally stated while breaking his own calm facade. “I knew it was going to be hard and I am barely paying for spring semester without breaking down every night in fear of never being good enough. I-I can’t do this anymore. I’d be better off dropping out now and saving myself from drowning in debt than to keep taking out loans! This whole semester was funded by loans, George! Private and public. I was so dumb to go to college when it is not meant for people like I. Those who have no support and no way out. George I-” instead of finishing his sentence Alex buried his face in his hands.

This was his breaking point. No amount of genius led to a full ride scholarship. No amount of genius helped him survive in New York. There was no escaping. This was real life, which haunts him daily.

“Alex, come here” George calmly asked Alex who was barely controlling his tears. Reluctantly Alex came over. “Take your mask off, my boy, you’re safe with me” George pointed towards the couch.

Alex tried to find a comfy spot on George’s couch before he joined him. 

“Alex there was a reason I hired you while you were still in undergrad. I saw the greatness in you” George handed a tissue box to Alex. When did those appear? “I understood you better than anyone else and promised you a job with amazing benefits once you graduate law school. I believe some strings could be pulled to help you out” George finished rubbing Alex’s back in a way he knew he loved. “Don’t you worry, I will take care of this” George got up and went over to his desk again. Alex could hear numbers being dialed.

“Mr Jefferson! I need you to come down to my office. Yes. One of our amazing employees I had told you about can use some help. Get here now” George finished.

“So, what does this mean?” Alex questioned.

“It means you will not have to worry about your tuition, my boy” George’s eyes glimmered.

What did you get yourself into, Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written since... 2017?? Now I am struggling with my tuition hence this fic. I just decided to write instead of worrying/crying about another year of tuition. Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to what this brain will spit at times.


End file.
